When the dust has settled
by Darkoslim
Summary: The wars over Shepard and Miranda are ready to settle down once Shepard's free from the cluches of the hospital, Shepard's finally home and things are good but then Miranda gets a horrific phone call femshep/miranda


**Authors note: hi guys so Just a quick story I thought up it's probably really bad and if you don't like it I don't blame you someone's probably gonna like it but probably have really bad taste **

* * *

Alone.

As always she was alone…well, she was gonna be alone until Shepard got out the infirmary, it was probably gonna be a while but Miranda could wait the rest of her life if she needed to.

Finally, it was all over the reapers were destroyed, Miranda left Cerberus her father and everything behind all except Shepard, the love her life. God she couldn't wait to see her.

Miranda sighed she sat up off the bed and walked over to Shepard's old n7 breast plate, she rubbed her hand delicately over the piece of charred armor.

"Soon…"

Then there was banging noise coming from the next room, Miranda acted quickly she grabbed her gun from behind the bed and slowly crept out of her room.

It was the front door Miranda walked over and looked through the peep hole…no it can't be. Miranda opened the door quickly, there stood the great Megan Riley Shepard.

Miranda burst out into tears dropping the gun and covering her mouth with her hands slowly.

Shepard smiled her legendary smile and hug Miranda passionately. "I'm here baby, I'm here."

Miranda pulled away. "H-how did you get here?"

"Anderson. He dropped me off, but that's not important. Miranda I love you I'm here now and everything that happen before doesn't matter because I'm here with you."

Miranda was shocked and Amazed Shepard finally said it I love you.

"Did you just say you love me?" Miranda sobbed.

Shepard smiled as tears ran down her face."Yes and I meant it, every letter in that sentence every damn word of it Miri I love you and ill never ever stop."

"Megan you don't know how long I've been waiting and wanting you to say that, I love you and I did from the start, I want to be with you until the day I die."

Suddenly the phone rang interrupting the moment and breaking the tension.

Miranda walked over to the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Miranda lawson ?" A voice said.

Miranda raised a brow."Yes it is who may this be that I am speaking to?"

"Anderson, and I'm afraid I have some terrible news." He said like he has or is crying.

"Well, what is it?"

"Shepard…Megan is gone, I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

"No…that's impossible she's righ-"

Shepard unplugged the phone.

"Miri. I-"

Miranda backed up. "Who the hell are you?!"

"It's m-"

Miranda picked up her gun and fired at Shepard but it had no effect no blood on wound it just hit her and fell to the ground.

Miranda swallowed."What are you?"

Shepard took a step forward. "Miri I…I died."

"No. No! Stop lying to me." Miranda cried.

Shepard stepped forward even more. "I'm sorry…I tried. I tried my hardest to stay alive for you and I failed." Unshed tears formed in Shepard's eyes. "I love you."

"Ho-ow are you here?" Miranda stuttered."

"I had to see you one last time before I'm gone forever."

Miranda pressed the gun against her stomach. "I have nothing to live for Megan you were the only reason life was worth living."

Shepard stepped closer. "Miranda put it down you have a lot of things to live for."

"Like what?"

"Your sister, her family, me-"

"You're dead! Gone forever!"

Shepard sighed. "I'm always! Always. Gonna be here, and most of all," Shepard took the gun away from Miranda's stomach and replaced it with a hand. "Even though IM not here physically, I know something that I left behind will."

"W-"

Shepard kissed Miranda giving it everything she got because she knew it would be their last, she pulled away.

Shepard smiled."Goodbye Miranda." Shepard walked out of the door and was never to be seen again.

Five years later…

"Don't go to far Joey!" Miranda yelled.

The little boy nodded and started fairly close to his mother, picking up flowers and busking them in his hands.

Miranda sighed. It had been five years, five long years of morning and agony, but Shepard's was right Joey and her sister and family kept it bearable.

"Joey! Lets inside!" Miranda yelled.

Joey didn't come instead he sat in the grass smiling laughing and talking but no one was there.

Miranda walked over to him and crouched to eye level, she smiled. "Hey sweetie who are you talking?"

Joey looked in Miranda's matching blue sparkling eyes. "My friend."

Miranda looked around. "Who baby?"

Joey pointed. "Her."

But there was no one there.

"Oh I see." Miranda smiled.

"We talk about you a lot…She told me story's on how you and her saved the whole entire universe! By fighting all the bad guys she tells me different stories every night!" Joey beamed. "But she said call her daddy or dad which I don't mind because I like to, I think she has a crush on you mommy." Joey smiled.

Miranda brushed his red hair out of his face. "Does she now?"

Joey giggled. "Now she's licking your cheek."

Miranda laughed. "So what's this girls name?"

"Megan."


End file.
